The Cipher Twins
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: Before the Pines, another duo lived in Gravity Falls. Read about the crazy and tragic friendship of the; "We could be the Cipher twins!" "How about no?" Hilarious adventures and some a slice of life pie. These are the stories of their lives in Gravity Falls, and a demon's decent into eventual insanity. After all what were the chances of finding your doppelganger in Gravity Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say?** **I lied. This has been fully written up, and unless I decide to do some editing, 10 chapters long. This story doesn't exactly have a solid plot to it, but there is continuity and typically focuses on the different crazy stuff they get involved in. Sort of like the actual show. And so, I present to you, "The Cipher Twins" But first, some stuff before we start, this story follows the strict update schedule of "when I feel like it" you have been warned. There will be moments with feels. You have been warned. And depending on your perspective, even suggested bromance. You have been warned. Also, one other thing before I go, this could be considered a stand-alone prequel to "Shattered Star" but it's not quite cannon sometimes. That or Blendin' Blandin' was hanging around. Whichever works for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own Will.**

* * *

Long, long ago, a civil war broke out between the North and South of the United States. Many fled up North to escape the battles, stopping in a small peculiar town named Gravity Falls. One of these people being William Cipher, or Will for short. Will had been an only child and now an orphan. He had Lost his parents to Typhus as they traveled farther North. He buried them in the small cemetery the town had to offer. He had intended to move on to Canada after stopping in this small tight-knit area where the townspeople were reluctant to help refugees. But had stayed, charmed by the little town, and somewhat reluctant to leave what little he had of his family behind.

Will was a bit naïve, but always seemed to have good intentions. Growing up in an already small Southern Town in California, he was a fairly lonely child, so while occasionally overbearing, he was friendly and could charm the birds out of the trees.

Meanwhile, another person also known by the name of William was living in Gravity Falls. Perhaps, person was not the correct term. William, or Bill as he insisted on being called, was a demon. He had the abilities to manipulate the mind and control dreams. He could shape shift, and had a horrible disposition. While he denied having any emotions, it was just that he possessed no moral compass. But that was neither here nor there. He mainly kept to himself, and was quiet unless bothered. Unfortunately for the town's people, it didn't take much to bother him. Disguised as a person of course, he had been searching for something in the town.

The locals figured it had to be the gold that flooded the river and it's tributaries, that had already made one family (The McGuckets they were called) a fortune. Little did they know he was looking for something completely different.

The breaking up of the close bond citizens had given him the golden opportunity he was been waiting for. Now that they were more open about helping those in need, letting them into their taverns, and inns, he was able to farther search for the things that had been kept from him all to long. One day as he entered the local tavern, where he frequented out of habit, he met his match. Quite literally.

* * *

"Bill? You just left. What are doing back here?" The bartender who went by the name of "Soos", asked, handing him his regular shot.

"What are you talking about? I was out all day." He replied dully, sitting down at one of the stools glaring down at his drink.

Just then, another person walked in the door.

"Hey, did anyone see if I-" The adolescent froze, looking over at the person sitting in his regular spot.

Both continued to stare until Soos broke the silence.

"Whoa, he looks just like you Bill! I mean Will! I mean! You guys are confusing! Hey, I've been serving you for the past year and you lie about having a twin?"

"I don't have any family." Bill said, squinting to see if the drink had been playing tricks on him. But he hadn't touched his yet. So what was this person doing here?

"Maybe, you're like separate at birth twins or something!" The bartender exclaimed to the still silent men.

It was Bill who broke the silence first.

"So you're telling me you're named William too? And let me guess? You're last name's Cipher?"

"Ack! It is! Can you read minds? Die demon! Die!" He screamed, throwing the cross he kept in his pocket at the demon's head.

Rubbing his head he replied; "Owww. And this is some sort of joke right?"

As it turned out, not only were they almost complete doppelgänger, they had the same name and speech pattern. Both had pale skin, and almost brown, blonde hair, and the same sharp features. But while Will's eyes were an electric blue, Bill's were solid black.

* * *

"We could be like the Cipher twins!" He exclaimed.

"Absolutely not. Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" He replied glaring into his cup.

"But we're even wearing the same shoes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not wearing-"

"Shoes? Neither am I!"

"Did you just-"

"Finish your sentence?" Will asked, "Yes."

"Stop-"

"Doing that?" He interrupted again. "We could totally be twins!"

"We don't even look the same age!"

"What, how old are you then? Six hundred and eighteen?"

"No! I'm seventee- why you little!"

"See! My birthday is today!"

"Soos, tell him we look nothing alike please."

"Sorry, but you two look so alike it's scary."

He gave a scowl at this, causing Soos to flinch. Throwing his hands in the air he said;

"Ok, so maybe we look a little bit similar."

Will gave a grin at this.

Bill added under his breath; "But I'm much better looking."

Just then, someone else walked into the restaurant. Bill groaned.

"Not her _again_."

No one actually knew her name, because no one stood around to listen to her rambling long enough to find out. From what he could tell, she was the daughter of Mayor Northwest and granddaughter of the supposed town founder. Of course, he knew the truth about Quentin Trembly, but he was saving that black-mail for a time when he really needed it.

According to the gossip in the town, she was desperate to get engaged. It was with no surprise she couldn't. What with her constant arrogant boasting, she was un bearable. This girl had been stalking him ever since he had come to the town a little over year ago much to his annoyance, making him a target in her latest get married quick scheme. She had insisted that they were "soul mates" because they were both blonde and he had the "mean streak any one worthy enough around me needs."

If he was the type to run and hide, he would have, but nothing, not even crazy females would drive him away. But slowly a scheme was forming in his head, he felt a grin spread across his face.

"Well, if you _really_ want to prove we look alike, go up to that girl over there and pretend to be me." He challenged Will.

"Sure, how hard can it be?"

Will strode over to her. He realized if she saw him sitting over here, his cover would be blown, but he couldn't leave either. He snatched the top hat Soos was wearing (much to Soos's protest) and covered his face in the shadow it cast.

When Will tapped her on the shoulder she turned around to face him. Trapping him in a bone-crushing hug she began to talk.

"There you are my darling! I was just discussing wedding dresses with my mother and-"

He watched in carefully hidden amusement as she dragged him out of the restaurant. And Will, looking pale faced and horrified mouthed to him;

_"Wedding dresses?"_

He turned back to face the bar, glancing at his reflection in the mirror that lined the wall.

_"Hmmm. I don't look half bad in this hat. I think I'll keep it"_ He thought to himself, readjusting it on his head. Soos looked over mournfully at the loss of his hat, but didn't dare ask for it back.

_"If we look similar at least he'll be useful to have around. Maybe I should go save him?" _He mulled it over for a second, maybe after another drink or two...

And from that day on, a bizarre and seemingly one-sided friendship began.

* * *

** Yes, Soos is related to modern day Soos. And yes, that is the origin of Bill's top hat. **


	2. One Week After Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Bill teetered a little as walked though the town.

_"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have had those drinks before going after him."_

He couldn't quite remember who he was going after, but he knew it had to do something with the hat he had stolen from Soos. Something about crazy girls and weddings. That was it! He had been hiding out all day because she insisted that they were getting married today. He spent a good two hours sawing off the horrid engagement ring already, and he had gone to the bar for a pick-me-up. Only to meet that crazy guy who insisted they looked alike. And then, he had tricked the guy into talking to the girl who had been stalking him. They looked so alike she had thought he was him!

But why was he helping that "Will" person again? He paused is walking though the town to think.

"Hmmm, maybe I could use this look-alike thing to my advantage?" He said aloud receiving strange looks from a few of the women walking by.

He slowly followed along on a dirt road that lead to the church. Knowing that girl, she had already dragged Will to the altar. The path winded through the forest that bordered the town, casting shadows over everything. He vaguely wondered why the townspeople would even build a church so far away from the rest of the town. After a few more minutes of walking and resting agianst the trees, he made it.

Peering through one of the windows, he could see that indeed they were inside. Almost everyone in the building looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here, pulling at shirt collars, and staring up at the ceiling or out the stain glass windows. With the exception of the bride of course.

_"Dear gods what is she wearing?"_

A head ache was setting in on him and seeing the scene before him only made it worse. Standing across from Will (who looked ready to keel over from a heart attack) the pinkest and most poofy dress he had ever seen and ratty blonde hair teased up, was the girl who's name he was still unsure of. Maybe he should just back away slowly and let Will get married to her...

"Nonsense! I have nothing to fear, it's just a crazy female bent on getting married!" He said to himself. "I can't just stand here and let him get married to that crazy woman!"

* * *

"I can't you just stood by and let me get married to that crazy woman!" Will exclaimed flapping his arms in his too-big suit.

"I tried!" Bill defended himself. "I still went in and yelled to stop the wedding!"

"You asked them to stop it because you needed a front row seat!"

"No, I asked what flavour the cake was too! Well anyways, I have other stuff to be doing now, so yea. Good bye." He said, walking away.

Will ran to catch up with him matching his steps to his,

"Get lost kid. Don't you have something better to be doing?"

"We're the same age. And no. You got me into this and now you're helping me out of it."

"It's your own fault for looking like me." He replied brusquely, walking faster.

"What?! You're the one who looks like _me_!" Will accused.

"Nonsense, I'm much better looking, and give me that!" He said, snatching the top hat Will had been forced to wear at the wedding. He took off the one belonging to Soos and put the new one in it's place.

"Here, Soos, catch." He said, throwing the hat like a frisbee over to the bartender who was outside mourning the loss of his hat.

"Dude, awesome! My hat!"

They both gave him identical looks of confusion.

"What does the word dude mean?" They asked simultaneously.

"Dudes, that is _so_ creepy. And oh yea, I met this weird guy wearing all gray, and he said it. It's interesting, maybe if I say it enough, it will become a trend or something."

The mixed response of;

"Sounds like a good idea."

and;

"Yea, in like one-hundred thirty-nine years"

Was heard from the two.

They continued to walk through the town people giving double takes at them, noticing the scary young guy who had been around for a while was walking around with someone who looked exactly like him. They could only hope they weren't too alike.

Bill stopped walking and turned to face Will.

"Look, I can guarantee you as soon as she finds out you're not me the marriage will fall apart, if not, I'll help you."

"I'm pretty sure out of the 4 hours I've now known you for, making a deal with you seems like a stupid choice."

_"You have no idea." _He thought to himself.

"I'd probably have a better time making a deal with a demon, so I'm just going to fix this own my own."

Bill remained silent, trying not to grin.

_"Ah the irony of it all."_

"Well, you have fun with that. And trust me, as soon as she finds out you're not me, your married life will be over."

* * *

The next day, Bill stood leaning against the wall at the Northwest house, waiting for Will to explain he wasn't actually the man she had been stalking and forced into an engagement with.

"What?!" A voice shrieked, "Get out, get out, get out! This cursed relationship is over!"

He heard the front door slam and Will retort;

"You were never in a relationship with him in the first place!"

Will walked over to him.

"You could have told me she only wanted to marry you because you're mean!"

"You never asked."

"I nearly had a cardiac arrest in there!"

"Yes I know, it was hilarious."

"You're mean."

"How long did it take you to come up with that retort?"

"Half a second!" He said proudly.

"Rhetorical question Will, rhetorical question."

"Oh. Anyways, Cipher Twins?"

"Absolutely not. Not only will that name never catch on-"

"Hey look! There's the Cipher Twins!"

Much to Bill's dismay, the name stuck. And no matter how many times he would state that they weren't related, the infamous nickname followed.

* * *

"Go away Will."

It had now been a week since the chance encounter between the two, and Bill now hardly had any time to search what he had come for in the first place. Will was constantly tailing behind the demon, intent on making him less "Angry and depressed." Much to the demon's annoyance.

"Come on! You need to be less angry and depressed!" Will said, following Bill though the forest.

"Go. Away." He snarled in reply.

"What you need is to talk about your feelings!" He suggested.

"Absolutely not. Go away." He repeated.

"If you never talk about your feelings, you'll never stop being angry and depressed."

"Has it ever occurred to you I don't care?"

The boy's grin faded for a moment before coming back full force.

"Nope!"

Stopping where he was, he turned to face Will. Will, who was un-prepare for this crashed into him. Pinching the bridge of his nose as to not yell at the boy he asked;

"You know what would really make me happy Will?"

"What?"

"If you went to that giant bottomless pit we passed a few minutes ago, _and jumped in_!"

Instead of the boy running away crying like he expected, he just gave a brighter grin and said;

"Ok!"

Before running off behind the trees in the direction they had originally come from. Shaking his head, Bill continued his search. Crazy kid.

Pulling out a paper from seemingly no where, he squinted down at it.

"Let's see, passed the bottomless pit a few minutes ago, and this big tree is right here so-"

Snapping his fingers a small hole appeared in the ground by the roots of an older looking red-wood. Curiously peering into it, he snarled in frustration. Still no journal! Or any evidence leading him to it. Where had he hidden them?! This town was growing bigger and bigger every day. If he didn't find it, someone else would. But who? Hours of repeating the process was fruitless and just ended with him being covered head to toe in dirt. Just as he was about to turn around to head back, Will came crashing through the trees.

"Oh my upper forces! Bill! Bill! Bill! BillBillBillBillBill!"

"What?!" He asked, annoyed that he couldn't even walk back in peace.

"Well this stuff happened! And I tried to do what you asked me! And then there was this guy! And he was all-"

Putting a hand over the boy's mouth he said; "Calm down, and try explaining slowly."

After a few deep breaths, Will slowly began to explain.

"So. There. Was. This. Guy. Burrying. Something. Next. To. The. Botomless. Pit."

"That's too slow."

"Well, bottom line, hah get it bottom?"

The demon tried and failed not to grin at the pun, but the excitement was building.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"This!"

Pulling a book out of seemingly no where, the boy held it to the fading sunlight for him to see. The cover was leather-bound in a red-brown colour, seemingly fairly new. Plated on the cover was a gold six-fingered hand, written in black ink on top of the book was the number 1 on top of it. There was still a little dirt in the corner from when it had been buried. Snatching it from the boy's hands he fanned though the pages.

Whispering quietly Bill asked; "Did you see the person who was burrying it?"

"No, but the were talking about writing another, or something like that. They had a weird accent too."

"Will. Imitate how the person spoke."

"Awwww donkey spittle! Banjo polish!" He said, imitating perfectly a rough and older-sounding voice. It sounded exactly like.

"McGucket." He said with a smile.

"So that's who it was? I can do other people to! Want to hear me imitate you?" Making his voice much deeper, in an attempt to sound like Bill he mimicked him. "Go away Will! Leave me alone Will! Blah blah, I'm Bill and I have a stupid hat and I'm always angry and depressed and stuff!"

His near perfect imitation fell on deaf ears as the demon ran with the journal back the way he had come, laughing insanely.

"Awww. How adorable! He isn't angry and depressed anymore." Will said patting himself on the shoulder. "You're a good friend Will."

He heard the cry of "There's nothing adorable about m-" But it broke off with a startled yelp.

Following the direction, the demon had run off in, Will made his way to the seemingly bottomless pit they had passed a while ago.

"Bill?" He called down into the hole.

The was no response except for the faint echoing of his voice. Dropping a rock down into the hole, he didn't hear it hit anything. With a shrug of the shoulders, he jumped in after him.

Instantly, he was surrounded by darkness all around him. The little patch of light above him from the sky grew smaller and smaller, untill he could no longer see it. The longer he fell, the darker it became. But in a strange way, he could sense that he could still see everything that was around him, looking down at his hands, he could clearly see them. This dark was just a black backdrop for whatever insanity was happening to him right now, but not truly devoid of light.

Looking below him, he saw a small patch of yellow growing closer and closer. As he continued falling his way in the same direction, he saw it was the top of someone's head. Bill was struggling valiantly to keep his top hat on, but it continued to fly off of his head.

* * *

"Stupid _gravity_, always causing things to _fall._" He muttered to himself.

Just then, above him, a voice called out;

"Bill! BillBillBill! I followed you into this bottomless pit! And now I'm stuck here with you!"

Oh. No. If he was going to have to fall for ever and ever, or at least until he found a way to twist around his predicament, it would not be with this crazy.

"Go away Will."

"Go away Will."

"Are you copying what I'm saying?"

"Are you- Nah just kidding, I'm not that immature. But in case you have not noticed, I can't _go away_ as you so poliety put it."

Attempting to hold onto the journal and his hat at the same time, Bill crossed his arms and glared across the fake darkness at Will.

"Well, we're stuck in this stupid bottomless pit forever. Now what?"

Will's brow furrowed and he replied;

"You know, how is this even possible? I know it's heathen to practice science, but there's no way something can just go on for ever and ever, not a pit at least, we'll end up somewhere."

"You, practice science?" He asked skeptically.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone! They'll acuse me of being demon or something!"

_"Oh irony, you never cease to amaze me." _He said to himself.

"What's ironic about that?" Will asked.

"I never said anything."

"Yes you did, you said," He paused taking a deep breath, attempting to sound less squeaky, "Oh irony, you never cease to amaze me."

"No I didn't. And don't do that again, it's creepy."

"What? Mimic you? Blah blah, I'm Bill! I wear a stupid hat and Will and I are best friends, but I'm also mean, and Will is way cooler and smarter than me, and he's-"

"I said don't."

"Then admit you said it- and I'll never be as awesome as Will because I'm always-"

"Jeeze! Fine! I thought it! But I never said it!"

Will's eyes widened, "Whoa, maybe jumping into this pit gave me magic powers! Maybe I can even control things. With. My. Mind!"

Bill just gave a sigh; "No you can't."

"Oh yea?" He asked indifferently, "Then watch this! Using the power of only my mind, you're going to start spinning out of control!"

"What?" The demon asked, "No I'm no-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Will pushed him, and sent him spiralling around.

"Now tell me I don't have magic powers!"

"You didn't use your mind." He pointed out.

* * *

They continued to fall like this for a long time, Bill still slowly spinning while holding onto his hat and 1, Will sitting there bored.

"Let's-"

"Pass the time by telling stories? Absolutely not."

"Oh so you have magic powers now too?"

"No, it's just blatantly obvious what you were going to suggest."

They lapsed back into silence once more, it didn't even seem like they were falling anymore. Both bored to near-death, it continued like this. Bill had been silently debating with himself whether or not he should condescend to asking Will for his help. As he made up his mind, Will spoke;

"What's the harm? Sure I'll help!"

"What?!" He asked panicking, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know it's going to take more than holly water and prayers of the church to get rid of you."

What little colour he had drained from his face. How was this possible? If they were actually connected somehow, what did that mean for his plans? Lighting on of his fists on fire he hissed;

"If you tell a single soul I'm a demon-"

Will's demenour switched to an unfamiliar calm at this. Acting as if he couldn't see the fist he said;

"Relax short-stack. Didn't I already agree to help you?"

He calmed a little at the prospect;

"I suppose so."

"Just no entering of my mind and twisting my thoughts into pretzls please." Will added as an afterthought.

Not making eye contact with the boy, he muttered a hasy "sure."

Instantly as Will's more serious demeanour had appeared, it vanished again.

"Let's pass the time by spinning again!"

Before he could push away Will and snap at him that there would be no more spinning as long as there was breath in his inhuman lungs, they both noticed a light bellow both of them.

"Ummm, what's that?!"

Both screamed, only for Bill to pause mid-scream and laugh at Will.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"Your voice! It's hilarious! It's so squeaky!"

Before Will could retort they were engulfed by the light. Both blinking curiously, the looked around. They were back at the top of the hole again.

"What? How is that even possible?!" Will asked.

"I don't think any time has passed. The sun should be rising by now. It must be some kind of wormhole."

"A what?"

"Don't worry your tiny human brain about it, you wouldn't want it exploding. Do you know how hard it is to get brain guts out of stuff?"

"Umm, no, I don't."

"Well I'd be surprised it you did."

* * *

**And so, the misadventures begin. **

**(1) H****ardly any of the stories take after something that's happened in the future of Gravity Falls with Dipper and Mabel, I just took this opportunity to show how similar the two pairs of "twins" are.**

**(2) Not all will be related to the journals and conspiracies and stuff. For example, one of the titles for a chapter is called "How Bill Stole Christmas and Proceeded to let it Burn in the Eternal Fires of Doom, a Christmas Story." The alternate titles were;**

**"Will, if you Try and get Me to Eat Another one of those Gingerbread Cookies I'll-" **

**and "Food Poisoning, a Christmas Story." **

**Eventually my general summary of what happened let to it being called; "How Bill Stole Christmas, a Christmas Story." A sneak preview for you guys too;**

_In was the night before Christmas, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
But we all know that's a lie, seeing as around said house,  
there was a guy.  
A guy who was rather stylish who wore a top hat and tie.  
But, that doesn't really count because Bill was evil and emotionless.  
And so he destroyed Christmas.  
The End!_


	3. A Month After Meeting

**Hmmm, you know, I could hold this story hostage for reviews... Interesting prospect... Anyways Happy Birthday to me! All of my main stories get a big extra- special early update! Woo! Shows you how many friends I have to hang around with on my birth day, ah ha ha ha wah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**One Month After Meeting...**_

It had now been a whole month since the pair had first met. Will continued to follow the demon everywhere, but his "Go away Will's" became noticably less hostile towards the boy. It became more of a greeting between the two rather than him snapping to be left alone. Whether he began to tolerate the boy for his own personal gain and hidden motive, or out of true patience was unclear. While he would never approach him on his own, he was much too proud for that, the demon found he didn't mind Will's company as much as he though he originally did.

Everyone was suffering in the sweltering heat of July, but there was not much one could do. Most just stayed in the shade of the trees, and talked about many of the strange things that had happened in the town.

For example, a week or two after the strange fellow named Will arrived, Fiddleford McGucket Senior was found dead, seemingly from heat stroke. People often wondered McGucket had done out in the woods, some said they saw him carrying around at strange book at occasions, other times covered in bite-marks and scratches as if he had been chased by some wild animal. Chances are, he had been. But what the other's didn't know was what had been chasing him. And they would be left to speculate what had happened to him, never discovering the truth.

His fortune and possessions were divided among all the citizens, as his only son had moved to California declaring he would have not part in his father's work. It wasn't until people noticed the burn marks around his corpse that people began to question what had happened. Despite living in a strange lopsided shack in the woods, he was quite rich if not a bit eccentric. Every one in the town received some of his shares in the gold, and for some reason, the Cipher Twins, despite not being related, got the house. They had both instantly moved in.

Will purposely turned a _blind eye _to all of the gossip. He didn't see what had happened, but he could easily guess. He'd rather not face the reality that his self-proclaimed friend had anything to do with it. But it was hard to ignore when he came walking into the shack the same day of his death, holding a half-finished second book and covered head-to-toe in dirt and blood.

Both had agreed that they would continue the series of journal, perhaps documenting all of the strange things they encountered in Gravity Falls. Will was in charge of writing everything down, seeing as everything his drew looked like "a potato with a few extra lines" according to Bill. And the demon would then sketch in any diagrams or illustrations as he saw fit. They would then let the red, black, and blue ink dry before starting on anew.

Thinking back to a strange incident that had happened to them last week, Will began to write in 2.

* * *

_**Earlier that same day...**_

Today they were exploring the newly received property around the shack, mainly sticking to the grassy plain that had been cleared in the back that bordered the edge of the forest. It was a fairly cool day outside, a cool wind from the north was blowing, rustling the tree branches. A few birds were taking advantage of this breeze to fly around and were chirping madly at something.

"Leave my hat alone!" Bill snapped at the woodpeckers.

For some reason, they were attempting to dive bomb him and steal away his top hat. They had already succeeded in doing so once, but a well-aimed ball of fire briefly kept them in their place. Will just stood off to the side, trying to be the voice of reason while watching the battle between the two sides.

"Just give them the hat!" He called over the squawking of the birds.

"Never!" He announced back.

"Seriously, they think the hat's stupid too! Just get rid of it!"

"No! Then I'd look exactly like you!"

"It's a hat! It's not going to make a big difference!"

Before he could reply, the wind blew away the hat out of his grasp.

"No! I'm hideous!"

"You look exactly like me!"

"I know! Like I said, hideous!"

The birds didn't stop attacking him though, they continued to claw and peck at his hair as he tried to out run them. Will pulled out 1 and flipped though the pages.

"Just stop running around! What ever's doing this has to have a reason!" He explained, holding up the page on Gravity Falls supposedly non-magical wild-life.

"They're birds! Of course they don't have a reason!" He yelled in reply, running past Will.

Will just shook his head.

"Well if you're not going to listen to me, than at least try loosing them in the forest!"

Liking the idea, he changed directions and sprinted to the cover of the forest. Will watched him untill he had completely disappeared before turning back to the shack to go inside. It wasn't until an hour or so later, when Bill trudged though the house and into the kitchen where Will was sitting, scratched and his hair standing on end, dripping water all over the floor, but still holding onto a miraculously un-harmed top-hat, he thought he should add a note in 2 about the hat-hating birds.

* * *

___**And back to the present...**_

_Even the seemingly non-magical creatures of Gravity Falls have strange attributes. The woodpeckers in particular. They are known for attacking people wearing hats in flock-formation, and will chase them for hours on end. Take off the hat-_

He flipped the page and continued to write.

_ -but only as a last resort, as it will just make the birds much more angry. Could it possibly be something else they're after?_

Peering over the boy's shoulder, Bill asked;

"Why would you write it like that? If someone else were reading it, they'd take off their hat and make it worse."

He shrugged; "Their problem, I ran out of space."

"Speaking of making problems worse," Will began, flipping to an older page in the book, "Any relation to you by chance?"

He was pointing at a page mainly cramped with the original author's writing, but it contained a few cryptic symbols. A few phrases stood out the most on the page;

___This odd, triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks..._

_It's in my wallet!_

___Ten Symbols!_

"By chance are you that same evil demon named Bill, Bill?"

"What? That looks nothing like me!" He attempted to deny, before quickly looking back at the picture of a demon. "Where's my hat?! Give me that pen!"

Snatching the pen from the boy's hand he drew in a hat.

"And maybe a bow-tie too..." He added under his breath.

"What do you even need a bow-tie for?" Will asked.

"To go with the hat!"

Shaking his head again at the vain antics of the demon, Will let him add a few sketches of the very, very, irate birds, along with a hat and bow-tie to himself any time he found his image in the journal. He was a quick study of people, or in this case, being, and was unsurprised by the demon's compulsive need to perfect everything. Maybe like those vampires they had run into the night before, he had to have something to obsess over? Perhaps he should ask about that? Would he just steer away the topic like always when he asked?

All-in-all, Will was not very worried about what he had done by trusting the demon. He was fully aware that he had made aquaintences with a murderer, but what he would never admit it to himself, was he missed his parents. He was lonely. And in a town like Gravity Falls, the demon was the closest thing he ever had to a friend. He was still naive despite his age, and trusted others too easily. As a pair, they would go on to do terrible yet great things. But it would one day be his eventual downfall. He would never realize his fault in trusting Bill until years later, leaving one final mesage in the books.

_TRUST NO ONE_

* * *

**This is the last we'll be seeing of the journals for a while now, unless I decide to reagrange the orderes of a few. Hmmm. Well, if I don't the title summary of next week's chapter is "Scamming people, a dramatic play preformed by our two main characers."**


	4. Two Months After Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Two Months After Meeting...**_

"Why do I have to wear the dress?"

"Because it was _your _idea and you have a high-pitched voice. Now put it on!"

One might wonder what the current conversation was about. Rest assured, there was a perfectly logical explanation. Will had decided to make a living doing something. Bill did not know how he got roped into helping him, he had other priorities that needed to be taken care of. What he was unaware of was that in the two months he and the boy had spent together, Will had grown on him. So when he asked (after a few rounds of pleading) he decided to help.

But of course he had to try out four other professions before deciding he would go into acting. Bill would not be surprised if the boy had another back-up plan in case this, like all of his other ideas; tree-whisperer, doctor, horse-driver, and a really awesome cook, didn't work out.

And so, this was how they found themselves standing up on a make-shift stage in front of the shack on a sweltering August day. Will hadn't told the demon exactly what they were performing until half the town was standing outside, curiously watching as the two "twins" argued.

"But you can't spell _your_ without _our_!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" Someone in the audience chimed in.

Turning his attention to the audience, he glared at them.

"I mean, no it doesn't." The person corrected.

"That's what I thought! So put on the dress!" He commanded.

Will gave a defeated sigh and snatched the dress. It had been a whole two months since they had first met, and he still hadn't won a single argument about anything with Bill. He wasn't going to give up on trying to get his way, but the demon was more stubborn than him when it came to getting what he wanted. Millenniums of practice most likely allowed him to know every argument and how to get his way in the book.

Walking behind the "back-stage" he put on the dress. Strangely, it was the same one his now "ex-wife" had worn at the wedding. He didn't bother to ask where the demon had gotten it from. Seeing as he was always bringing "questionable" things back to the shack, he'd prefer not to know how. It was still pink, poofy, in all it's sparkly glory. And he discovered in addition to being hog-ugly, it was ridiculously hot and itchy to wear.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Umm, I don't think acting is the profession for me." Will said timidly.

"We can't cancel! They've already paid to watch!"

"Can't we just give them refunds?" He asked hopefully, pulling at the collar or the dress.

"How dare you say that word!" The demon hissed.

"Refunds?" They boy asked curiously.

"Don't say it!"

"Refunds, refunds, refunds!"

The demon just gave a sigh and shook his head, changing his approach softly he asked;

"Come on Will, how bad can it be?"

"It's pretty bad."

"I promise I won't laugh." He promised, crossing his fingers.

"Are your fingers crossed?" Will asked.

"Fine. You got me there." He muttered. Raising a hand and placing it over his pulseless heart, he pledged; "I promise, without any loopholes this time, that I will not laugh. No matter how hilarious you look."

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the curtain.

It took all of Bill's self-control not to burst out laughing at his friend. The dress was in no way flattering on Will, his wiry body practically bending under the weight of the dress. The boy was red-faced, and turned away in humiliation. Luckily for Bill, the sounds of the audience's hysterical laughter was enough to drown out his as he ducked behind the curtain. Glaring down at the ground, Will painfully walked over to his spot on stage, tripping only once (which sent the audience in to more gales of laughter) in the matching heeled shoes.

"Can we just get this over with?" He asked.

Walking back out to his spot on the stage, still slightly pink-faced from laughter, the colour matching Will's embarrassed one perfectly, he watched as Will began to recite the practiced lines.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?"

The poor boy had to stop as the audience continued to giggle madly at his horrible acting and sad attempt at a feminine voice.

"What do you mean where am I hiding? I'm right here!"

"Bill! Wherefore means _why_ not _where_!"

"Well that's stupid, wherefore should mean _where_, not _why_!"

"Just read the lines!" Will snapped.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Bill! That's the wrong play all together!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Their heated debate was entertaining to the crowd at first, but slowly, everyone left bored by the spectical. Will tore his attention away from the scene long enough to notice everyone had left.

"No! My dream! It's ruined!" He fake sobbed.

"Will, I've helped you with four other jobs already! This is the last one!"

He continued he fake sniffling, crying into the folds of the fake dress.

"I'm not falling for that Will, you probably just put hot peppers in your eyes like last time."

But he continued to sob into the dress.

"You're not guilt-tripping me Will, not this time."

"I'll never be able to act again! And how will I purse my other goals in life?" His friend sobbed.

The demon's inner debate waged on, jeeze this kid had grown on him.

"Ok, ok! I'll help you!" He snapped.

Instantly, the boy brightened and gave Bill a bright smile, displaying his bone-dry cheeks.

"This is great! Now I can perform my next option! Grave digging!"


	5. Six Months After Meeting (Part One)

**Let me tell ya'll something. Do you know how hard it is to get into the Christmas spirit when it's February? I painted my nails silver and red and when someone asked why, I said "Because Christmas is just a round the corner." And they just lost it. Also I was wearing a Santa had for inspiration while blasting Christmas carols through the house. The things I do for inspiration!**

**Just a heads up. There is no "meaning of Christmas" in this. That's just lame. Even though Will is probably the only person who could persuade Bill, it's not going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own Will, who, despite being an unholy cross over of Dipper and Mabel's personalities and Bill's looks, it an OC.**

* * *

_**Six Months After Meeting...**_

It was an especially frigid December. Cases of Frostbite had swept through the town, and snow was constantly falling. Christmas wasn't exactly his favourite holiday, and it didn't help that next to everything else, it was Will's favourite. At least Will had long since given up on trying to get him to feel "the Christmas spirit." If this "Christmas spirit" came anywhere near him, he would zap it into next week.

There was now the imminent danger of being buried in the snow as you walked though the woods. The large trees could barely hold all of the snow, and their limbs splintered under the weight burying the person foolish enough to stand under one of the trees in snow and broken branches. Will had already managed to get stuck twice, and it was only by luck the demon had been able to save him both times. But Bill suspected he hadn't learned his lesson yet about standing under, and for some reason, climbing the trees. He hadn't listened at his reasons for doing so, because it was something about "Decorating all the trees for the Christmas spirit." Crazy kid.

But Will had enough spirit for both of them put together. The town's people could hardly belive they had once called them "The Cipher Twins." Of course when they pointed it out to the pair, Bill just snapped that that was what he had been saying for the past half-year.

The nights were longer now, and the demon had told Will to be back before the sun even decided it would set. Of course, he hadn't shown up on time. Which meant he had to tear himself away from whatever he was doing, walk all the way out to find him, melt away the snow, lecture him on the way back, and wait till the feeling came back to his legs.

Just as he was about to get up to find him, Will came stumbling through the door.

"There you are! Where were you?!" He asked before pausing. Not wanting to sound too concerned he added; "Seriously, the trees do _not_ need to learn the true meaning of Christmas!"

Will just gave a shrug;

"When I was writing my super awesome Christmas poem, I found these cursed gingerbread cookies!"

"Poem? And cursed how?" Bill questioned.

"Ya, it turns out I'm great at rhyming! Do you want to hear it?" He asked hopefully.

"No." He said crossing his arms.

"Too bad, you're listening to it anyways!"

_"It was the night before Christmas,_

_not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_But we all know that's a lie, seeing as around said house, there was a guy._

_A guy who was rather stylish and wore a top hat and tie._

_But, that doesn't really count because Bill was evil and emotionless._

_And so he killed the spirit of Christmas. The end!"_

"I like the part where I destroyed Christmas spirit. The rest seemed pretty far-fetched." The demon said after some thought.

"Nope, it was just part of the rhyming scheme."

Will just received a scowl in reply. Changing the topic, he pulled out a tin and held it expectantly in front of the demon.

"These are the cursed gingerbread cookies!"

Picking up a figure of a pine-tree, Bill asked;

"Who has the time, let alone power, to bake a ton of gingerbread cookies, only to curse them?"

"I don't know, but they're totally delicious!"

"You ate one?!"

"No! Are you crazy? I ate five!"

"Will are you absolutely insane?! Spit that out now!"

"Jeeze, what am I, a dog? I ate them _before _the witch told me they were cursed Bil-" A strange look came over his face, "Who are you again?"

Oh no, this was not good. Shaking the boy's shoulders, he asked;

"Will? Stop it! It's not funny!"

But he made no response. A cloudy vacant look came over his face and his eyes seemingly misted over as if no one was at the controls in his head. If he didn't know better, Will had lost his memory. But cursed cookies couldn't do that right?

"What am I doing here? Who are you?"

This was bad, this was really bad. Quickly, he ran to his room. Throwing a few things around, he picked up 1 and frantically sped through the pages.

"Why didn't I take that seminar and curses?" He muttered to himself.

"Curses, curses, here we are!"

Leaping over the mess that was his bedroom floor, he sprinted back with 1 into the living room, where Will was still standing, confused. The demon rummaged through the tin of cookies.

"If you're losing your memory, than the antidote should be- Here!"

Grabbing a cookie shaped like a shooting star, he handed it to his friend who carefully ate it.

"This cookie is pretty good, but are you sure it's curs-" Will didn't finish the sentence. Standing before the demon, was a little kid.

"Daddy?"

"Oh no, I refuse to belive this is happening, there is no way!"

"Daddy?"

Oh no. This was not good.

"Will you idiot!"

"I don't think you're my daddy. You're too mean!"

He rolled his eyes at the now little boy's obvious observations. He was a demon! Of course he was as he so cutely put it, _mean_. He looked down at the now little Will, he barely reached his own knees. Will stared back with bright dewy eyes, radiating pure innocence and curiosity. It would melt the hearts of the most bitter person. Luckily, he wasn't a person. It just made him want to pull out his eye balls.

"That's because I am mean. I'm a demon. I hate everything. Especially little kids." He explained, leering down at the boy.

Instead of running away screaming like he hoped, Will just regarded him with the same piercing gaze that only a child could posses.

"Pwoove it." He said crossing his arms.

He gave the boy a chesheshire grin and allowed blue flames to consume his body, licking dangerously close to the little boy. But he didn't leap back at the flames. Much to his surprise, the boy touched the fire and seeing that the searing heat was just an illusion, tugged at his pant leg.

Disgusted with the boy's lack of fear, he snapped;

"What?"

"I like you."

"Well I don't." He replied.

His grin didn't waver for a minute, and he said with a slight lisp.

"You're funny."

Curling his lip he said;

"And you're impossible to deal with."

"Ok."

He snarled and turned his back to the boy. Flipping through 1 back to the page on curses he read;

"Shooting star cookies will work as an antidote-" He paused and flipped the page. "But side effects will kick in before it is cured?! Arhg! Why would you write something like that?!"

He gave another inhuman snarl as the boy tugged at his pant leg again.

"What?! Could you possibly want?"

"What am I cursed with?"

"You're not a little kid! You're the same age as me."

"Oh."

But he wasn't done with his rant yet.

"You're supposed to my friend not a little kid!"

Oops. He didn't mean to let that first bit slip.

"You seem to mean. I don't think we're really friends. I bet you're a bad man."

He felt a twinge at the blunt truth from the little kid's mouth. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gently said;

"Yes. I am a bad man. But you were always the one who insisted we were friends in the first place. And it's getting late and I feel a headache coming on. So go to bed. "

The boy nodded but said;

"I'm still hungry, can I have one of those gingerbread cookies? "

He glared over at the cookies which were the roots of his problem in the first place.

"You can have a cookie, but only if you go to bed after. And not one of those cursed ones!"

"Ok!"

"Go wash your hands."

"They're clean."

"Then let me see, roll up your sleeves."

Will looked down at his hands nervously, rubbing his wrists.

"Ok, ok, I'll go wash them!"

He then ran off, leaving him to take in what had just happened. Only Will could find cursed gingerbread cookies, eat five of them, and end up turning into a 5 year-old without his memories. They had both done many crazy things before. But this one took the cake! Not even that time they figured out how to make it rain blood compaired to this. He didn't know how to deal with kids! He could barely tolerate Will, let alone a kid-version of him!

"All done washing!" The little boy announced.

"I'm sure you are." He said sarcastically, reaching for the jar of cookies Will had insisted were vital to life and his own un-life. Peering into the jar he groaned. There were none left. Will had eaten them all earlier!

"Cookie!"

Dear upper forces what was he going to do?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Six Months After Meeting (Part Two)

_**Snarky Author's Note**_

_Let me tell you something right now, I warned you all in the first chapter that depending on your point of __view, some things could be considered bromancy. It you have a problem with that don't read. None of my writing is intended to convey any bromance, seeing as I don't have a romantic bone in my body. Besides, Bill already has a hard time accepting that he's friends with Will. It just writes itself like that. Unlike the story, this is not the 1800's if you can't deal with same-sex relationships then get out._

_Sorry to all of you people who are mature enough to deal with things like that and/or read warnings, that had to slog through that snarkyness. I love you guys for dealing with that! I'm sorry I just had to complain about it. It's just one of those few things that I will B!tch about._

**_Non-Snarky Author's Note_**

**And here's another dose of adorable. Sorry it took so long, I realized it wasn't quite the way I wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

**_Six Months After Meeting..._**

He still could not believe he was walking into town, just so he could by cookies for Will. The sun had not set yet, so they headed out. Will was completely bundled up to the point of where he could barely walk, but he only wore an older coat and of course, his hat. He took longer strides than usual, not wanting to wait up for the root of this current situation. Will, on the other hand was elated to be outside and in the deep snow. He followed behind the demon walking in the previously treaded on snow. But you could tell he'd much rather be running around, and most likely getting stuck, in the snow.

"Will. Don't even think about it." He warned.

The now little boy pouted a little but stayed on the path. Their silent trek continued, only interrupted on regular intervals of him giving an additional;

"Don't even think about it."

The next time he turned around to warn him, Will had completely disappeared.

"Will! Get out of the snow! Now!"

But there was no reply. That little brat. As if dealing with the grown-up Will was not hard enough. But where was he? The demon was so consumed in looking for Will, he failed to notice the thing tugging at his pant leg. He was now more panicked.

What if he got buried in the falling snow?

"Bill."

Or fell through a hidden patch of ice?

"Bill."

The visualization of the little boy's hat floating on the top of the river struck him.

"Dear upper forces! Where did you run off to-"

"Bill!"

"Not now Will!" He snapped, "Can't you see I'm trying to find where you ran off to?!"

A stricken look came over his face. Will was right here the whole time?! Despite not being one for displays of affection, he scooped up the boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"You little brat! Where did you go?!"

"You're hurting me." The little boy pointed out.

"Right sorry about that." He said embarrassed, setting the boy back on the ground.

"How come I can't play in the snow but you can?" He asked. The demon looked down at the boy;

"What are you talking about?"

"You're covered head-to-toe in snow!

Indeed he was. In fact, he was so wrapped up in trying to find Will he never noticed how cold he was. The biting feeling was now setting in on him, so they quickly made there way into town. But of course, even the task of actually getting the cookies couldn't be that easy. All of the women in the town were curious as to why the scary hot guy had a miniature following him around. They had surrounded Will and were cooing on about how cute his "son" was.

* * *

"Awww your son is so cute scary handsome guy!" One of the women said, ruffling the boy's hair,

"What?! He's not my son! He's my... Cousin!" He lied. "My younger cousin who is visiting me while Will is gone! My very genuine cousin. Yes, certainly _not_ Will in the form of a little kid, because he ate cursed gingerbread cookies!"

They gave him a strange look before turning their attentions back to Will.

"Look at his little hat!"

"And his hair's so soft!"

"Awww, what beautiful eyes he has!"

"They're so blue!"

Will didn't know what to make of all the attention, he tried to hide behind Bill, but he just pushed him back towards all of the crazy females in a form of personal revenge.

"Look how adorable his little shoes are!"

Will attempted to stand up at this remark.

"I'm not adorable, I'm- achoo!"

He gave a little tiny sneeze, only bringing another fit of giggles from them. Even the demon couldn't help but grin at the little Will's cute exploits.

"Awww you sneeze like a kitten!"

"Sooo adorable!"

"Scary handsome guy, why don't you let us take care of him for a bit?"

The little boy paled and he shook his head "no." Bill he just gave him a grin indicating this was exactly what he was going to let happen to the boy.

"My name is not scary handsome guy, and yes, you can hold on to him for a little bit."

Will became more pale, and ran trying to hide behind the demon's legs again. With a carniverous grin he attempted to push the little boy back towards the pack of dotting females. But Will had latched on in a death grip to his legs, clutching the fabric of his pants as if he was going to be pried off. Well, in this case, he was. Two of the women simultaneously gave a sharp tug, and unlatched the little boy.

Bill watched in amusement as they draged Will off. Well, that was one problem temporarily solved.

* * *

**_6 hours, 1 minute, and 8 seconds later..._**

The demon was laying on his stomach, half asleep and he tried to comprehend the day's past events. While sleep was not really a necessity, he felt he needed some after today. The wind was howling outside, causing the windows to slightly rattle, and he could feel the cold seeping in through them. He'd have to fix that soon. He continued to sort through some more monotonous thoughts until he felt himself slowly start to fall asleep.

Of course, no sooner had he drifted off a light tap on his shoulder woke him up.

"Mmmmmnnn." He said into the pillow. It roughly translated along the lines of; "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

"Nightmares." The little boy whispered.

"Mnn?" This translated to; "So?"

"They're scary."

"Lots of things are scary Will, now go back to bed." He hoarsely whispered before farther burying his head under the pillows.

"Can I stay with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference."

"Please?"

"Will you shut up if I let you?"

"Probably."

He turned back onto his back.

"Mnnnn." He said which mean something along the lines of; "Well then, just let me fall to sleep."

He felt the small wheight of the little boy rest against him. Absent mindedly, he carefully patted the boy's hair, realizing that he didn't really mind all that much. And with that, he fell asleep too.

Needless to say, when Will reverted back to normal in the morning, it left quite an awkward situation.


	7. Spring Breeze

**As promised by the summary, here's your slice of life pie! Feels ahead! Please note any chapter that does not have label "_ months/years after meeting" is probably going to be a more serious/feely one. You have been warned. This chapter also has some important themes that will be visited later, especially having to with the journals and a certain someone new to the story. ****One of the things Will says is a familiar quote that Mabel has said in another one of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Spring Breeze...**_

Spring had arrive and had done it's job. The buds on the trees were starting to bloom while the last patches of muddy-grey snow succumbed to melting at the sun's warm rays. Everything was teeming and green with a veracious appetite for life. The warmer weather brought all of the forest animals. Unfortunately for Bill, the woodpeckers counted as forest creatures. They had just arrived from their migration South and were more vengeful and hat-hating than ever. While since their return they had only attacked him once, it was enough for him to give up on wearing his hat for now. Of course, he wouldn't go down without a fight, and made sure all of the forest, plus Will knew exactly that.

"I can't believe I'm unable to wear my hat!" He moaned in mock-sadness.

He was pacing around the kitchen table where Will was sitting, attempting to write an entry in 2 about floating eyeballs. Every time he had circled the boy once, he'd change directions, only to stop walking around when he nearly tripped over Will's foot, which was not so accidentally splayed out in front of him. Instead, he began to float a few inches off the ground, blowing over papers as he tried to get sympathy from the boy.

"My poor, poor hat! Unable to be worn on my superior head!" He complained, stealing the bottle of red ink.

But Will continued to stare intently down at the half-finished page. The demon felt a twinge of annoyance. He didn't like to be ignored. How could he get his attention without screaming "Pay attention to me!" ? He gave a sigh, purposely rustling the pages.

"I said, my poor, poor hat!"

This time, he looked up at him from his papers, but rather than the expected half-cheerful, half-admonishing response from the boy, he gave a chilling glare that could rival even his.

"Damn it Bill, I'm trying to write here!"

This response was unexpected from the boy. Reeling back a little, he shook his head, wondering if he had heard correctly. Will wasn't the type to raise his voice, or use strong language. Something was up.

"Are you ok Will?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered, rubbing his left wrist.

"You sure?"

Giving an angry sigh he turned to face the demon.

"Do I look dead to you?"

"Well, with those dark circles under your eyes and bed-head, yes."

Despite the still drying ink, he slammed 2 shut and stood up. Turning his back on the demon, he stormed out of the room. Now he was sure, something was up. Tailing the boy (still floating) up to his room in the attic, he received another surprise as the attic door was locked. Will had always left it open. He tried the knob, but quickly let go as a stinging sensation shot up his arm. Why was there a line of salt under the door?

He ignored the stinging waves of pain, honestly, the attacks from the woodpeckers had hurt a lot more. But the fact that he had attempted to keep him away was unsettling. He decided to politely knock on the door before smashing it down.

When he heard no reply, he did exactly that. Will was sitting hunched over in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Go away Bill." He snapped in an ironic twist of words.

Walking slightly closer he attempted to joke lightly;

"That's my line."

In response, a battered pocket-sized bible and cross were thrown at him.

"I said go away!"

Dodging both projectiles, he walked closer. Will's left sleeve was slightly pushed up to expose that his wrist was newly bandaged. A cold feeling swept over him as he made a sickening realization.

_When they put on the play..._

_"This stupid dress is hot!"_

_"Then why don't you just change into short sleeves?"_

_"I can't just go around only in a dress!"_

_Just a regular day at the shack..._

_"Will, pull up your sleeves when you do the dishes, you're dripping water everywhere!"_

_"So? It's not going to kill anyone."_

_The time Will ate those cursed gingerbread cookies..._

_"Go wash your hands."_

_"They're clean."_

_"Then let me see them, roll up your sleeves. "_

_"Fine I'll go do it!"_

He remained where he was, but quietly asked;

"Will. Let me see your wrists. "

Will thrust out his wrists at him and continued to stare down in to his lap. Carefully, he unraveled the cotton bandages, begging this wasn't as bad as he thought. The clean white layers gave away to stained pink-brown ones underneath, and finally red.

Bill Cipher was not unfamiliar with suffering, his inability to have ever cared for anyone or anything left him uncaring about the woes of others. He used their problems to his advantage, making their wildest dreams come true, only to let them turn into nightmares. Cold and seemingly unfeeling, he enjoyed the pitiful "problems" they had to "suffer" through. What was underneath those bandages wanted to send him running away screaming.

It wasn't so much the red lines that marched up and down his sickly pale skin, nor was it the blood that was still oozing from the more fresh cuts. It was the idea that of all people, Will was the one to give in to the cold bite of the razor blade. Will, the most cheerful and care-free person he knew, allowed these marks to mar the inside of his wrists. It was a senseless question to ask, but he did so anyways.

"Will. Who did this? "

"No one."

"We both know that's not the answer Will."

Finally, the boy broke down into sobs.

If he was familiar with suffering, he was a complete stranger on what to do now. His first impulse was to leave him here to sort out his own problems, but something told him this was what landed Will like this in the first place. Suddenly, he saw the little kid that was still in the boy, forced to grow up much too early. This was beyond even him. What did he even do in a situation like this?

He never had to deal with the upset feelings of others, he was the inflictor of pain! In all his years, he had never had someone to call a friend. He was cold, uncaring and unlovable. Feeling for others was beyond his comprehension, because of this he was unaware of the fact he was able to feel beyond the usual cold indifference. Sitting down so he was level with him, he gave the boy a somewhat awkward hug around the shoulders. He softly patted the boy's hair and allowed him to continued to sob into his jacket until he had finally quieted down.

"He looked so much like you." He began, his voice splitting.

"Almost exactly like you, even the eyes, except the left one had a jagged scar over it from when he fell out of a tree this one time." He said sadly, tracing a lone figure over his eye.

"Who? Your dad?"

"We didn't just leave California to escape the war. We just wanted to forget what had happened."

"Who?"

"He always voiced his opinion more openly, people always hated it. He made enemies that way, talking out against the South and the Confederates."

"Who?" He repeated a third time.

"Something had been bothering him for weeks. Something he had seen. He wouldn't sleep or eat. And then one day, he slipped through melting ice on the river. They said it was foolish if him to stand near the banks during spring when you could fall in. But he didn't fall in, I know it! He had just seen too much for that to have happened, I'm sure of it. We never even got his body back! They said he was a traitor to the state! So we left, and then my parents got Typhus..."

He tried to piece together what the boy had said, but his thoughts were interrupted by him crying again.

"And I can't do it anymore! I can't live without my own twin! What am I supposed to do when my other half is gone?!"

It was then he realized the full extent of what his friend was saying.

This new found information struck him. Will had had a twin? If he was exactly like his twin, then Will just see him as a replacement? He did not realize it, but the idea that he was just a replacement made him feel jealous, and even more unlikable than ever before.

"And then you come along! You were so much like him! You even wear that same damned hat for God's sake! And even now, I could never persuade either of you to take it off! And despite all the teasing I lived through, we were still twins and now he's gone! Why do you have to be so much like him?!"

Feelings hurt, he snapped;

"So what am I just a replacement for your dead twin?"

Will howled at the reminder, wishing he could just do something.

"I don't know myself! And the guilt just gnaws away at me, it's always there! And I can't get rid of it! Why won't it just leave me alone?"

He broke back into uncontrollable sobs again, unable to say anything more. And so Bill remained sitting on the floor with his only friend in any plane of existence, and allowed him to cry, and cry, and cry.


	8. Summer Gale (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

**_Summer Gale..._**

It was nearly a whole year since the odd pair had first met. May had arrived and done it's job, wringing out the water and mud caused by March and April. Everything was in full swing, and the weather was pleasant, without being too hot. The only down side at the moment was there were innumerable bugs.

Speaking of the pair, they had grown even closer, but they did not go without their own issues.

"That's it! Bill I am never speaking to you again!"

"Will, you can't be serious, I only-"

"Oh is someone speaking to me?! Because I can't hear anyone! La la la la la! I can't hear them! No one's talking to me!"

He watched dejectedly as the young man slammed the door in his face. Pitifully, he knocked on the door, and pleaded;

"Please, can you let me back in?!"

"La la la la la!"

"Come on, you can't leave me out here!"

"La!"

"Will."

"La."

"Come on!"

Will continued to ignore him, and he continued to claw at the door. Slowly, he began to quiet down and a colder sense of reasoning began to take over him. Will was mad at him, fine. He had spent over a whole human year with the young man. It wasn't like he _enjoyed _spending time with Will. Placing him in dangerous situations with the supernatural, making him laugh...

Bill groaned, and rested head against the door.

"Oh upper forces, who am I kidding?" He asked himself, "Please tell me Soos is still open."

* * *

The demon sat at the bar, attempting to drown himself in alcohol. Soos continued to send drinks his way, unsure about whether or not he should continue allowing the demon to intoxicate himself. It was already past midnight, perhaps he should send him on his way?

"Ummm, Bill?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should head back, what's Will going to think?"

"Will kicked me out, he doesn't care." He said more to himself than the pudgy bartender.

"I thought you two were like best friends."

"We were." He moaned. "And my best friend left me just because I-"

"Are you confessing your feelings, to me?"

"-And I miss him! How am I supposed to get along when-"

"Bill."

"Yes?"

"You're completely drunk."

"Nonsense," He slurred, attempting to stand, "I'm soberly perfect."

Soos gently steered the demon on his way back home. Amazing how under all that cold facade of indifference, he had some emotions. People in town often speculated how such a pair could ever get along, it was clear to the pudgy man why.

He watched as he teetered a little, slowly looping around a tree before completely crashing on the ground. Oh dear.

He locked up the shop, and went over to help the demon. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any surprise attack, he quickly shook his shoulders before leaping back. Bill gave a quiet snore, but was completely asleep. The bartender gave a sigh and began to pull him back towards the shack.

Several minutes of lugging an undead weight in the dark later, Soos made it to the front door of the shack. Knocking at the door, he called;

"Will, can you come open the door?"

Will came and unlocked the door. His hair was completely messed up, blown over his eyes, while dark circles curled under his eyes.

"Is there any reason you've brought _that _here?" He asked, pointing to the passed out demon.

"Will, he drank my entire supply of whisky."

"So you're bringing me the bill? Bill can pay for it himself."

"No, I brought him home, he completely passed out not five steps on his way back home."

"He's not welcome here anymore." The young man said crossing his arms.

At this, the demon snapped out of his stupor, and attempted to stand up.

"Ahhh my head! Noo, Wiiiiillll, my friend you're the best."

Will wrinkled his nose as the scent of alcohol reached him, and shook his head.

"Please dude." Soos began, "He's a total mess without you. You should have seen the way he was talking! A complete mess. I don't think he handles being alone well. If you kick him out, I won't be able to stay in buisness."

Will gave a sad look down at the demon, before returning his blue gaze to the man.

"He's a big boy, he can handle being on his own."

"But-" He began to argue.

Will slammed the door on the two.

"What am I even supposed to do with him?!" Soos questioned.

There was no reply. It took a few minutes for the full extent of what had been said to set in on Bill, and the silence was replaced by the sound of him howling in sadness. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Three days later, the only thing he had done was restock on whisky. Unknown to Soos, (seeing as Will was the only one who knew he was a demon) there was no such thing as alcohol poisoning in his world. A glass now rested by his hand, waiting to be refilled. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair stood on end in greasy strands. His hat had long fallen off and rolled across the floor, but he made no move to get it. The smell of the drinks were so strong on him, everyone who entered sat as far away possible without crossing the state border.

But one day, someone sat down next to him. Tipping his hat to the demon he began in a slow southern drawl;

"Howdy. You don't happen to be William Pines by any chance do ya'?"

"Pines?" He asked sluggishly. "I know a William Cipher, we used to be friends. And then-"

He rested his head on the counter top with a sigh.

"Oh, I used to know him. Quite the character really."

Just then, Will strode inside the bar, squinting in the darkness.

"Hey Soos, have you seen Bill anywhere?"

The man pointed with his chin to where he was sitting. Will looked over, now that his eyes were adjusted, he could see that he was in quite a rough state, and that someone was sitting next to him. He realized with a start, that the stranger was wearing a Confederate solider's uniform, and that Will knew exactly who he was.

_"But how did he find me?!" _He asked silently to himself.

This was not good, he had moved all this way North, and took on his mother's maiden name to leave everything behind, yet it still followed. Haunting him through the cuts that sliced across his wrists, and now in person. His childhood bully and murderer of his twin brother, Charles, Charlie Gleeful sat in front of him with the only person he could ever call a friend.

_** To be continued...**_


	9. One Year After Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**A year after meeting...**_

"You're not taking me somewhere super high up are you?"

"What? No. I would never!"

Ever since Bill had discovered Will was petrified of heights, he had decided to either cure him of it, or scare him out of his pitiful human wits. Whatever came first. There was a fififty-fifty chance. Hey, Will had insisted he should make a new year's resolution.

Their friendship had been repaired shortly after Will had searched for Bill and found him with someone less than pleasant. There had been a few heated words, and at the last minute, Will had stopped Bill from drinking from a cup tainted with holly water. He shivered a little at the memory.

* * *

He had walked into the bar, hoping that Bill would still be there, attempting to drown himself in alcohol. Sure enough, he was. But someone sat next to the demon.

"You wouldn't happen to be William Pines would you?" The southern drawl had asked. The young man saw the figure subtsubtlety lean over and pour something into the demon's closet glass.

It was then he nearly screamed, as he instantly knew who it was. The same man who had tormented him and his twin brother as children, and eventually had a part in his brother's death was talking to Bill.

He was frozen in place, and it was Bill who had noticed his presence first. After saying a few heated exchange between him and the man known as Charles, or Gleeful, having to do with the mysterious death of his brother, the older man had said one final thing that sent shivers down his spine.

"You're holding bad company again William. Almost as bad as your fool brother. Mr. "Soberly Perfect" here isn't quite human. And I intend to let all the people of this lil' old town know that he's a demon."

The man then strode out of the bar, platinum blond hair glinting in the light. Will bit back the tears, and ignored the itching sensation in his wrist that came whenever the bad memories returned. He had gone with out the razor blade a few months now, Bill wouldn't even let him shave for fear he would try something again. That reminded him, the poison!

"Bill don't you dare drink that!" He warned his intoxicated friend.

"Sense that is non! You don't care about me, you kicked me out of the shack!"

Will attempted to wrest the glass out of his hand, but to no avail.

"I'll drink untill I'm sober and take over Spain for you your majesty!"

This stopped Will in his tracks. What he was not aware of, was that currently the demon was seeing things. Currently, his friend looked like the Queen, complete with the frilly renascence ball gown. After some prying, he got it away from him.

He gave a sigh of relief and hoisted his friend by the shoulders to the door. Soos gave a quiet;

"Ahem."

Right, the tab. Searching through the (now subdued) demon's pockets, he found no course, he had to pay, leave it to the demon. Then again, Bill probably just altered Soos's memory all the time so he would forget the bill. Fifty dollars later, he found he didn't really mind. Perhaps his ever present smile might have been on his face if it was for not one threat.

Charlie Gleeful was a force to be reckoned with, and he was sure, it was only the beginning of a new nightmare.

* * *

But right now, be was still slightly confused to why he had been blindfolded in the middle of the night, and forced to walk over a mile in his pyjamas. He knew that lately the demon had been scheming about something involving heights, but he wasn't quite sure what. The immortal just could _not_ seem to grasp the fact that jumping from really high up often killed you.

"Why do I have to wear the blindfold?" Will asked, tugging at the blindfold "And how come I can't take it off?"

"I super-glued it to your face."

"You did what?!"

"Relax short-stack, it's just tied on really tight."

"But we're the same height..."

"Nope, I'm much taller, and better looking."

"It's just because of that stupid hat you wear."

"It's not stupid! It's... Stylish... I guess..."

They lapsed back into silence for another few minutes. Then with an exaggerated flourish, he announced;

"Take off your blindfold, now!"

Will opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. Looking down, he saw he was standing on the edge of a cliff almost 50 meters off the ground, right next to one of the waterfalls Gravity Falls had originally been named for. Any colour he had in his face drained away, and he leaped back away from the edge.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was expecting." Will said

"You're doing better than I thought! Now let go of my arm."

"No." The boy whispered.

Prying Will's fingers one at a time off of his arm, he pushed his friend closer to the rocky cliff face. He watched amused as his friend began to stutter uncontrollably and attempted to back his way from the sight.

"Now jump!"

"What?! Bill are you insane?!"

"Yes, I'm highly deranged actually. But not quite straight-jacket material."

"That's like a 50 meter drop! Plus it's the middle of winter! The water will be freezing! How you know if there isn't an undercurrent, or sharp rocks? Do you know how sharp rocks can be?!"

"You act as if there's a chance you'll die jumping off of here or something."

"That's because there _is _Bill!"

"You human beings and your mortality. Just jump!"

"Or what? You'll push me off?"

"Will, that is exactly what I'd do. Have we not known each other for the past year and a bit now?"

"You're insane!"

"Didn't we already go over that?"

"Well, yes. But-"

He was interrupted by the demon pulling off his shirt and taking a running leap at the edge. Shocked, Will ran over to the edge to see what had become of him. Fearfully, he peered over the edge, he had disappeared! All there was were some trees a few pointy rocks, the pool of water at the bottom that had fallen from the water fall. The very high up waterfall he realized. He gave a slight "yeep" of fear and tried to take a step backwards.

"Nope." A voice behind him said.

He felt a shove, and suddenly he was falling through the air. He gave a scream of terror as the water rushed towards him. He hear the demon's laughter echo through the night.

"Cuuuuuuuuurssssseee yooooooooouuuuuuu Billllllllllllllllll!"

* * *

A few hours later, dripping wet and near-frozen Will managed to make his way back to the shack. Bill was laying sprawled out on the couch, his hat covering his face as he dozed. Will gave a malicious grin and shook out his hair like a dog, spraying the demon.

Bill leaped up, howling;

"Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!"

Noticing that Will was standing in front of him, with a posture that suggested; "Oh, this is only the beginning. " He sat back down, fixing his hat back into position, giving Will the impression of a large bird smoothing down it's feathers.

"So Will, how was your... Trip?" Bill asked.

"Boo, that was a horrible one and you know it!"

"Sorry you didn't find that very punny. But to me it looked like you had-

"A splash?" Will finished, annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Well, I was going to say fun, but splash works too." He replied.

"Care to explain why?"

"Well first of all, your reaction was hilarious. And second, was my new years resolution!"

"Bill, the new year isn't until, get this, next year! How would you like it if I did the same thing with your fears?"

"Fears are for chumps." He said batting a hand, "That's why I don't have any."

"You don't have any?"

"Nope."

"Ok, fine then. But you still shouldn't do that!" The teen said, waving his arms.

"Did it not totally work though?" He asked.

"Well yes... But now I'm terrified of water... And werewolves. "

Bill regarded the boy curiously.

"It's not a full moon."

"That's what you think!"

He decided it was best not to ask.

* * *

Will sat in the kitchen, debating what he could possibly to to get revenge on the demon. Perhaps he could figure out one of his fears? The likelihood that he did not have any was probably small. Wasn't he afraid of that crazy woman? And being married? He could go persuade her to chase after Bill again.

He shook his head. She still couldn't tell the difference between the both of them. Maybe, he should add another page into 3 (their newest addition to the series of journals) about something. But what? If he found something interesting enough to be put in the journal, surely it could have a fear-factor to it.

With a slight smile, he decided it was time to revisit his future career of grave digging. This time in that old Indian burial ground in the forest.

* * *

Two hours later, a muddy yet still smiling Will tracked through the shack. Bill frowned down at all the mud, but was more curious as to what his friend was holding.

"What is that?" He asked, fully aware of the fact that Will was most likely trying to find something that scared him.

Will held up a pair of solid gold teeth.

"They're truth teeth! When you put them on someone, they're unable to lie. Scary right?"

"Hardly. You know I'm always brutally honest."

"So you don't find them scary?"

"No."

Will gave an annoyed sigh and set them down on the table in front of him. He emptied the rest of his pockets before stalking out of the room, determined to find a way. The demon stared down at the seemingly endless contents of the teen's pockets.

A small pocket knife, a ball of string, an empty bottle of ink, a quill, an old newspaper clipping, and-

He gave a not very manly shriek.

"What is that?!"

Will came racing into the room, and looked over at the demon, who was standing on a chair pointing at something. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're scared of a mouse?"

Sitting on the table was a small mouse that unaware to Will, had hidden in his jacket pocket. It was a very small mouse, with brown fur and cute soft eyes, but to the demon, it looked like the embodiment of all evil. And that was saying alot, seeing as he was supposed to be an embodiment of all evil.

"Just look at it." He hissed, "So adorable..."

Will raised his hands in surrender, he'd had enough crazy times five already. Scooping up the truth teeth, he went to go begin a page on them.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter has a weird ending. Originally, I was going to use a variation of my story "Orange," but I liked the idea so much, I decided it needed to be it's own one shot.**


	10. Autumn Winds

**While more humorous than sad or deep, this farther proves the adorable bond between the two.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

**Autumn Winds...**

Will yawned as he washed his face in a basin of water. He had been having several reoccurring nightmares recently, and he knew there was no way he would be able to fall back to sleep. It was strange that ever since he had mosied (well it was more like forcefully intruded) his way into the Bill's un-life, all the nightmares of his brother's death, had gone away.

The encounter with the murderer had brought them back, not only them, but his own where he kept falling and falling while someone laughed and said;

"Gravity caudes things to fall..."

Not often at first, but soon, one night after the other. Nothing had happened yet, but he was waiting for the tension to explode. In the meantime, he may as well have a clean face before it happened.

Rubbing his face with more water, he could feel the little pricks of stubble, and mused to himself;

"Oh, joy. Time to shave. Again. Happy, fun times for everyone. "

Opening the cabinet where he kept his razor blades, he saw they were gone. But he had a strong suspicion as to where they were. Great, four in the morning and be could already tell it was going to be a very, long day. Knowing that Bill only ever pretended to sleep for the young man's peace of mind (With the occasional rest every now and then), Will did not hesitate to yell through the shack;

"Biiiiilllllllll!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssss?" Came the exaggerated reply.

"Where are my razor blades?!"

"What's that? I can't hear you over me ignoring you!" Bill said.

To prove his point of annoyance, Will stomped down the rickety stairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"If I don't tell you to come in, you'll come in anyways right?" The demon asked.

"Most certainly." Said Will.

"Then come in."

Oops, perhaps he was actually sleeping this time. Seeing as he had his head buried under a pillow, shielding him from any light, and in this case a slightly pissed off Will. Perhaps it was just good acting as to avoid the question, but the demon blinked a few times, squinting his eyes giving a very good impression of being woken up.

"I was trying to sleep you know." Bill yawned.

"So was I, but for reasons unfathomable to me, I couldn't. So I decided to at least be tired and clean. _But _all my razor blades have _mysteriously_ disappeared. " He said, emphasising the word _mysteriously. _

Bill shrugged.

"And so?"

"Unless we have a ghost, which is a probably not, seeing as I exorcised them last week, you took them."

"I'm flattered by your harsh accusation, alas, it 'twas not me."

"Oh, so _now_ you're fluent in Shakespeare lines?"

"I never said I wasn't. And now if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yes I am." Came the muffled reply.

Will gave a sigh of frustration and decided that the only way to get him up was literally. With a few pushes, he sent the demon sprawled out on the floor in a mess of tangled blankets. Will turned a little red, remembering that he slept in his boxers, and for some reason, hat. Looking away, he heard his friend say;

"Fine, I'll help you look for your razor blades."

* * *

"Come on Will, we've searched everywhere by now! Why do you even need to shave?"

"I can't have sandpaper for a face!" Came Will's stubborn reply from under the kitchen table.

"Stubble is manly." He retorted, striking a pose, looking quite ridiculous with his dirty-blond hair standing on end, while he wore nothing more than boxers and his hat.

"No, stubble means I'd look like _you_."

"Hmmm, that's too much incredible handsomeness to go around. I admit, I might have taken them away." He began.

"Ah ha! You _did _steal them!"

"I prefer the term, confiscated. " The demon said primly.

"So can I have them back?"

Bill shifted a little on his feet and said;

"No."

"Where did you put them?"

"I, um, banished them to, err, an eternal world of nightmares? Yes, that's what I did! They're certainly not under my hat or anything like that!"

Sometimes it amazed Will how bad his friend could be at lying, snatching the hat off of Bill, he said;

"Are you sure they're not in your hat Bill?"

In his hand, he held a box of razors. Bill looked between the box, and his friend before stealing back the box and floating out of his reach.

"Bill Cipher! You give me back my razors! I can't go around looking like _you_!"

"You know, perhaps there isn't enough of my incredible handsomeness to go around. You should stay like this instead of baby-faced all the time."

Will picked up a broom and tried to swat the box put of his hands, but to no avail.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to, going to, um, eat them!"

Will rolled his eyes.

"Bill if you eat them you'll end up cutting yourself."

But the demon ignored him, and much to the young man's horror, he opened the box, and placed the remaining two blades on his tongue.

"Bill." He warned.

The demon shut his mouth.

"Spit them out." He cautioned as if talking to a little kid.

He swallowed, and Will broke out into a flurry of yelling.

"What are you insane?! You might not die, but you're going to hurt yourself."

Bill patted his friend's hair.

"Relax short-stack, I banished them to the world of eternal nightmares when you weren't looking."

He instantly calmed down and said a little red faced;

"Oh. But that still doesn't explain why you stole them from me."

"That's not important." The demon said with a wave of his hand.

"You're avoiding the subject Bill."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Bill looked away and took a deep breath before saying;

"Ok. Maybe I took them because I don'ttwantyouhurtingyourselfagain because you'remybestfriend and if you ever dosomethinglikethateveragainI'llkillyoutodeath!"

The young man stared down his friend, realizing how much pride and ego he must have swallowed to say that. He was touched by the fact he did care in his weird and slightly crazy way. Bill shifted from foot to foot, staring at the ground but shooting the occasional look that read; "Don't you dare make fun of me." This was neither of their favourite discussion topics, Will gave a sigh before saying;

"I haven't, haven't, well you know, in a long time now. Most of them are healed now, there hasn't been anything to you know, too deeply remind me of it."

"I'm still not letting you have them back though." The demon said, trying to lighten the tone.

"But I can't go around looking like you!"

"You have a point." He thought out loud, "I could do it for you."

"Bill, no matter what happens, I will never, ever, trust you with a sharp object and my neck."

"My feelings are hurt." His friend replied monotonously, implying he did not really mind.

"Good."

Will turned away to put back the broom, and suddenly his arms were pinned behind his back.

"Bill."

"Yes?"

"Why did you lock me in a straight-jacket?"

"You can't go around looking like me." Came the quiet reply.

Will felt a little nervous at this, and asked;

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh nothing." Bill said nonchalantly.

He had to cross his eyes a little, but the young man was ninety-nine percent sure he saw the demon holding a razor blade.

"Are you sure you're not planning anything?" Will asked hesitantly.

The demon was not crazy about Will looking like him, it was a soft-spot that often landed him in strange situations. Whether it be pushing Will off a cliff, or putting with up his latest hobby, often something crazy like grave-digging or working as an exorcist, (A slightly counter-productive job for Bill.) it did the job. He wasn't quite sure why it bothered him someone else looked so much like him, but whenever Will pulled out the "We look like each other" line, he insisted otherwise. Not only did he insist they looked nothing alike, he usually found himself doing something irrational. Like tying his friend in a strait-jacket, and hissing;

"There can only be one."

It wasn't his "Will, why is there a family of mice living in my hat?!" angry hiss, but more of a slightly psychopathic one. Will looked nervously between the demon and the hand holding the razor. Bill noted Will's nervous expression and said soothingly;

"Don't worry, I'm just going to shave for you."

Will tried to hop away from him, but his friend snapped his fingers, causing him to freeze in place.

"Bill, I'm not comfortable with this."

He laughed insanely;

"Who would be? Now hold still!"

"No! Bill wait-"

_**Several shaving cream filled minutes later...**_

"Everything is different now."


End file.
